A Match made by Heaven Or Hell?
by SPNnDeanlover
Summary: What happens when a good but sassy witch meets the eldest Winchester brother. ( First chapter is OC back story.. you can skip to Chapter 2 to go straight to Dean And Chapter 3 has a bit of what OC went through at start but bulk is her and Dean)) My first venture into fanfiction.. Was thinking about this as a Dean/Reader story.. Comments Very Welcome. Thank you for reading.
1. Magic and Movie appreciation

My adoptive mother and magical mentor used to say "The first rule of Witch Club is, you do not talk about Witch Club.

The second rule of Witch Club is, You Do Not talk about Witch Club!"

She was a little crazy about movies, usually trying to sneak in a quote or two from her faves. Or at least a bastardized version of them, with words transfigured to suit her magical lifestyle. She taught me a lot about spells, choices and the power inside me but liberally peppered it with affection. And just because her impressions were lame, didn't mean that you disregarded what she was actually saying. And not talking about "witch club", is good advice, really good, especially with those "shoot first, ask questions later" Hunters out there. I probably should've heeded it but a set of gorgeous green eyes were my Achilles' Heel.

But I digress, you can't begin a tale at the end, so in my final moments I'll share my story.

* I was born a hereditary witch. Generations before I was a glimmer in daddy's eye, my ancestors had been bending the elements to their will. My bloodline was as old as the Fairies..the Angels maybe..

But I knew nothing about those things. After I had been orphaned as a baby, I bounced around from foster family to foster family, then finally group homes because no one ever wanted to take the plunge and keep me. I was adorable but had a bad rep, even as a toddler, weird stuff just happened when I was around. Pipes burst if another kid picked on me. Stray animals followed me to preschool, sat outside until class let out, and then walked me home again. Things seemed to appear beside me if I wanted them, crayons, a cookie.. someone's car keys..

And if I was punished, they felt every spank, smack or slap.. I didn't know how but the blame was always placed at my tiny feet. And well lets just say this "freakish" behavior didn't make me a very desirable houseguest.

This went on for many years, until I got into junior high school and one of my teachers, Ms. Stevens, started to take an interest in me. Who knows what exactly made her focus on me in a sea of other prepubescents. Maybe it was that I was a great student, or cute as a button, or perhaps it was the field trip where an almost 20 foot long boa constrictor tried to follow me home, by wriggling over my classmates heads, that caught her eye.

Regardless even before she singled me out, I loved her class,. And it wasn't just because she was an amazing teacher and I soaked up knowledge like a sponge. She always had music playing, usually soundtracks from her favorite shows or classic rock. And her science room was filled with posters, and they were not Albert Einsteins, or that "Hang in There!" kitten! I'm talking about Costner's Elliot Ness in "The Untouchables", Chuck Norris/ David Carradine staring each other down in "Lone Wolf McQuade", "Return of the Jedi" with Vader, Luke, Han and slave Leia. The posters changed a lot depending on her mood.. action flicks, comedies, romance.. in fact come to think of it, gold bikini Leia was the only permanent fixture. Yeah Tabitha Stevens was a cool teacher but a little movie obsessed.. See where I'm going here?

Yep kids, this is how I met my mother, and when she became my magical mentor. She saw potential in me, took me out of the group home I was stuck in, and adopted me. She indulged my love of art, music, acting. She taught me self-defense, and made me proficient using various man-made weapons. I was taught the art of blending in, which made high school a lot easier, let me tell you. And she introduced me to who I really was, not someone who left freakish accidents in her wake but a young woman of power.

But, "with great power comes great responsibility.."

Ok, I couldn't help it, she rubbed off on me a little.. Seriously though, she was a great witch who taught me to hone my craft, and that above all else, that there are choices out there, nothing is set in stone.

There are people out in the world like me, who are born with magical powers. They have uncontrollable or weird experiences too. But most of the time it doesn't get recognized, as there's always a ready excuse for why something might have happened. De ja vu, static electric, or plain old denial. These people go through their lives completely unaware that they could have helped turn the tide. Raw, natural talent? The people born with it, they have a choice. See, most of your garden variety witches have to accumulate powers by making deals with demons..

I know right!? Demons? Seriously? Yeah as far-fetched as it seems, there's a lot out there that goes bump in the night and you don't want to get within a few miles of it.

Well unless you enjoy having the flesh stripped from your bones, I've heard some do, but I'm not one of them. Not like I protest if things get a little rough mind you, like if a hard bodied, scruffy jawed man is pinning me up against the wall with his green eyes devouring me. Grinding his hot arousal into my hip, flashing that devil-may-care grin before lowering his lips to m...

Sorry, sorry got a little lost in the moment, that part comes later.

Ok. Where was I? Yeah, choices.

Well most choose to ignore their magical destinies. I guess it's easier for some people to suppress their true selves, but I couldn't, regardless the costs. And using magic always has a price.

After I graduated both from high school and from magic "school" I was given a couple sets of options. The first, go to college, become an artist and perhaps have a shot at a normal life, or embrace my true purpose, take what I'd learned and start fighting. .. Which leads me to the other set of choices.

Pick a side Good or Evil..

Well that doesn't seem hard if you're not a Complete Psychopath but..

See, it isn't all black and white, there is a lot of gray areas, some darks some lights.. Evil can make itself pretty tempting, sometimes it can be downright sexy to go a little dark side.

But it gets presented like this,

Go bad and you can Do anything, Have anything or Anyone you want. You make your deal with the devil and your powers grow immensely, overnight.

Or choose to fight for good and you can suffer through years of hard work, self-sacrifice, blood, tears, and putting everyone else, and the greater good before your own needs..

Wow, both sides make such tempting offers. They make it so hard to choose, right?

Well those freaking' movies must have warped my fragile little mind cause I choose to be an instrument for good.

And even though she knew what I was born to do, I know my mom was hoping I'd pick the safe college option, but if you believe a girl can't get a hero complex you would be wrong..

God damn movies and a lot of pride in my own abilities, had me packed up, in my Mom's sweet 1965 Ford Mustang( that she'd gifted me for graduating) and ready to save the world in minutes. She came with me for a while, more for maternal concern than practical assistance. I began noticing how strained she looked after the first few battles. I told her I'd be fine on my own, and after protesting for a few days she finally relented. Before she left to go back home, she once again made me promise to be careful and warned me never go up against a Hunter. They didn't care to find out who was good and who was bad, she said, they just killed everything that didn't fit their limited definition of normal. Wonderful.

So the life of a good witch kinda sucks...

I'm usually a broke, beaten, bloody mess (but you should see the other guys, or you could if they weren't on a one way trip down the Highway to Hell..)

And it's an almost completely thankless job. I have to stay one jump ahead of the lawmen, and the Hunters. So just enough time to save the victim, and then I gotta blow outta town.. No parades, no thank you cards.. Which I'm fine with, I would just like to stick around for a little while, to see the fruits of my labors. To live vicariously and see other people enjoy what I gave back to them, what I can't have for myself, because I'm always heading off to save the next person.

Anyways because of the constant danger, I barely sleep, and if I happen to catch a few z's, it's almost always in run down motels.

My diet consists of whatever I can shove down before passing out, mostly eating out of dive diners. Not the healthiest of options but screw it, after a long day of trying to kick evil butts, I deserve a burger. You hunt the things that give your nightmares' nightmares, and go settle for a salad, not me!

But wait, you might ask, why is it so hard? Don't you have Magic?

Well no shit, Sherlock..

So do the bad guys, and they don't have to wrestle with trying to get the job done with as little exposure or casualties as possible. If innocent people die, well that's just frosting on the cake for them...

With this job, the plus side is helping people, reuniting families, saving lives..

The negative? Wow its hard to narrow it down but mostly that Good doesn't always win, like in the movies.

In real life, you sometimes lost people, good people, people you love, because they shouldn't be brought into this life or because you weren't fast, smart or talented enough. It hurt, down deep but you couldn't even take time to grieve because if you stopped hunting for a second.. you just lost more.

I used my magic, or cache of weapons, to try to stop anything with murderous intent. After awhile the months bled into years of the constant battle.

I was still calling up Mom to check in after fighting whatever demons, werewolves, vamps, evil witches or whatever else I had fought that day. She was always happy for me and interested. She had me send her pics of the stuff I'd sketched on stakeouts, or in my rare down time. After a close call taking out a nest of vamps where this deranged dark Hunter almost caught me, she changed her tune. She started to talk about wasting my artistic talents and telling me i should quit hunting and go back to school. It was a strange and abrupt, and I wondered what had changed.

After a few more of these calls, I finally found out why, and why it was the Hunters Mom worried about the most.

She was sure that the Hunter that had spotted me was one that had tracked her for years. She would be in a town trying to help people, he would stalk her and try to take her out. Since she would on the job, they would stumble into the big evil situation while he was trying to kill her. My mom would help as much as possible to stop the vampires, werewolves or whatever else was trying to kill him and then bolt the second it was over and the innocents were safe. The last time they had met up he left her to die, and that was even after she used her own body to deflect a blow from a demon that would've killed the hunter.

The demon cut his losses and blew out, and the God Damn Hunter? He sauntered out with a "Good riddance Bitch!". Ungrateful Jerk!

By sheer will, she crawled out of there, barely breathing. She eventually healed and hid herself, but doing so cost her a great deal of her magic. She quit hunting, got her teaching degree, met me and the rest, as they say, is history.

I rushing through cleaning up the salt and burn job I had just completed and then immediately started to drive the 408 miles back home.

She called my cell about an hour into the drive, saying he had found her. She was begging me not to come, to go into hiding but I kept speeding to my mom's aid. She commanded me to stop, and my beautiful, traitorous Mustang just pulled over and shut off. I started begging her to let me help, to not do this but she had already put a binding spell on me, and I couldn't move.

"Mom please, you've given me everything, let me do this for you!" Tears rushed down my cheeks.

"The greatest gift and honor, was having you for a daughter." My beautifully brave mother was trying to comfort me, quoting from Mulan while waiting for her killer to come. Didn't I tell you she was amazing?

She then told me that the Hunter would try come after me, and I was forced to swear not to go after him, that she was using the last of her magic to hide my presence from him. No matter how I cried and begged she wouldn't let me go. She whispered "Remember I love you..." And then I heard glass shattering and wood busting. My mother's voice called out weakly "Gordon Walker, you old so-and-so! How 'bout those Dolphins.."

A dark voice came laughing out of the cell phone.

"You are one stupid woman, I thought you were dead, I just went on until these familiar patterns started cropping up. At first I just thought it Must be some other Demon Whore, but the same spells, the same MO's, the same fake ids using the names of movie characters... I knew it was you! You shoulda stayed dead..you dumb bitch.."

"Well you know...There's three ways to do things, the right way, the wrong way and the way that I do it." She sounded cocky and defiant throwing out movie quotes in the face of death. But I knew now, this was my fault, he had stumbled on to my trail, and it led him to her.

"Shut it Witch, time to die, and this time I'll make sure you stay dead!"

I tried to shout out forgetting my mouth was now affected by the spell and I could only silently cry as I listened to a real monster kill the only mother I had ever known. The phone call ended and the binding spell wore off moments later. The Mustang turned on and started down the road in the opposite direction. I raged in my car as I realized that her final spell not only hid me from him but also made me unable to continue home to get justice for my mother, thus hiding him from me.

Her last thought had been to keep me safe, but this Gordon person should pray he never crosses my path. *


	2. Innuendo Motel

Dean Winchester pulled his beloved Baby into one of the motel's parking spots. He turned off the ignition, and stepped out, grabbing his duffel bag. As he shut the car door, he gave the black 1967 Impala one last look and then walked over to meet his brother, at room Sam had just rented. As Sam fiddled with the keys, Dean scoped out the parking lot for any hidden threats. When nothing menacing appeared, he allowed his glaze to wander. He noticed the name of the motel on the large neon sign.

The Dewitt Inn.. Ha ha he chuckled to himself, Do it in.. Awesome.

He is still smiling when his eyes rested on a cherry, 1965 Ford Mustang. He smacked Sam in the arm and gestured to the prime piece. Nodding his head up and down, with a big grin on his chiseled face.

"Nice! I'd like to see what She's got under the hood.. " he drawled but then looked guiltily back at the Impala. He shook off those unfaithful thoughts. Nothing could compare to his Baby.

Sam opened the motel room door and they hauled their stuff inside. Within minutes they had weapons secreted around the room, and Sam was happily starting to plunk away on his laptop, searching for anymore info on the job they'd come here to do.

"Ok so, so far we don't know much..just that two women were taken, both working as executive assistants.. " Sam started.

" Both what?" Dean interrupted

"Executive assistants" Sam says again

"So secretaries.." Dean nods his head, trying to get a rise out of Sam

"No executive assistants.." Sam frowned.

" Do they type stuff up?" This will be good he thinks and begins to pace around like those lawyers on TV.

Sam nods

"Get coffee?" Try to fight it Sammy, Dean thought, but you can't win

"Yeah but you can't.." Sam starts again

"Dude, they're secretaries, don't try to confuse me with PC labels." Dean leaned against the wall smugly, arms folded over his chest.

Sam groaned "Anyways, both women work for different companies as exec.."Dean gave Sam a look, and he could see he'd won. Sam gave up trying "As secretaries..." Dean smiled, and Sam just shook his head and continued "Both went missing and coworkers claim each had stayed late to help out their bosses."

"Help out their bosses, or you know to Help Out their bosses" Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dean." Sam looks frustrated. He was so serious about everything, Dean thought, it's a good thing he had his big brother around to keep that stick from going completely up his ass.

"What? I'm just trying to get all the details." Dean gave him an innocent look

Sam finally cracked a smile.

"Yeah I know how detail oriented you are? You've watched Casa Erotica so many times, you've gotta have it memorized."

Dean barked out a short laugh, "Well that's how you get new skills, Sam. Learn and then go test it in the field.. In fact it might be time to practice, I don't want to get rusty..." He kicked off the wall and took a step towards the door.

Sam laughed, shaking his head no.

"You are not leaving me here with all this research... just to go get lucky!"

Dean considered this for a moment, trying to decide how best to play his hand."You're right.. You do your research here, clicking away on your computer, I'll just head out and see if I can't dig up any info the old fashioned way"

"Info? You're headed to a bar.." Sam scoffed

"Best place for digging, alcohol loosens tongues.." And Dean knew it loosened a lot more than that. Buttons, zippers, bra clasps..

"No"

"C'mon Sammy!" Dean whined

"No Dean"

Dean put out his left palm and placed his right fist over it," Rock, paper, scissors for it.."

Sam sighed but relented. They both tapped their fists on their palms a couple times. Sam threw paper, Dean scissors.

"Yes! I win! I am invincible!" Dean shouted triumphantly

Sam just shook his head, he'd get a lot more done without Dean in the room, relieving his boredom by thinking of new ways to annoy his younger brother, "Yeah yeah, to the victor goes the spoils, head out so I can get to work.." Dean noogied his head as he past by, "Jerk" Sam said smoothing down his hair.

Dean opened the door, sauntered out with a last parting shot "Bitch.."


	3. Float like a Butterfly, Fall like a Bric

After losing my adoptive mother, it was hard to keep going. She had given me the first real home I had ever known. I was angry and I really had to force myself to stay focused on the job, saving people, hunting things..

I used to enjoy the whole business, the research, using charm to get through red tape, offering bribes or threats to get information from the shady types, and the fighting. Nothing gets your blood pumping like kicking some ass, well almost nothing, but I wasn't really in the mood for any of that.

I was just getting the jobs done, no muss, no fuss, and no distractions.

And it was working, I started not to measure the time since I lost her. I barely noticed skeevy motel rooms, or anything else for that matter, it was only years of job completed, time to move on to the next one.

And as hard as it was I kept my promise too, keeping a wide berth from Hunters.

Though I did keep my ears open for a certain son of a bitch. And kept using the same patterns he had sniffed out before, hoping we'd meet up. But then I heard he had turned vamp and one of his own had ganked him.

Talk about Good Riddance...Wanted to buy his executioner a beer but I resisted finding out more to honor my mother's wishes.

I avoided Hunters like they had the Plague. Exiting towns they moment they showed up.

It's not like I was tempted anyways, they all seemed to be mean drunks, or unstable, gun happy dicks. They also looked like a mix of old craggily war vets and young rednecks, who all seemed be results of inbreeding. So I steered clear of them or at least tried to...

I had just ended a Skinwalker who like to take the appearance of different women's bosses to lure them in before he captured, tortured and killed them. It was a hard case, two women had died before I caught wind of it and I had barely gotten there in time to save the third. She was alive but she would be hospitalized for a while. I was frustrated that I hadn't been able to do more but knew from experience that trying to heal her cuts and bruises would just make her see me as a freak. Eventually she'd turn on me when a hunter came around asking the right questions.

Better to marinate myself in alcohol, knowing she was alive and would heal eventually through the help of modern medicine.

So I walked into the town's only bar. It was dusk but it was warm in there, crowded with many people and no air conditioning. I flipped off my leather jacket revealing my black tank top, wiped some nut shells off the stool and sat down. Luckily I had thought to change into my favorite worn jeans, so I was comfortable even with the sharp high-heeled boots on. I ordered whiskey, said to keep them coming, and only one guy was stupid enough to approach me. I cut him off and sent him back to his friends with his tail between his legs. Their verdict was I was a lesbian, otherwise I would have been all over him.. Ha, if he was hoping for an easy lay he should've tried the bartender, who seemed to find any excuse to show off her cleavage, which mainly consisted of visible padding. I was very proud of myself for not ripping her in front of everyone. She was unaware of the kindness I had done her, but kept pouring, so win win.

I downed yet another shot at the bar, and signaled to her. When she didn't immediately come to fill my glass, as she had the last.. Well however many times, I looked over to see her staring towards the door.

Immediately she started putting on fresh lipstick while frantically trying to fluff her hair.

I tried again, " Excuse me? Can I get a refill over here? When you're done primping of course..."sarcasm rolling off my tongue...

Completely Ignored! Whatever!

She was adjusting her boobs, probably trying desperately to hide those fake chicken cutlets I'd caught sight of before.

Seriously?

C'mon.. Try to get laid on your own time lady, I need at least 5 inches of whiskey.. or ten..yes ten whole whiskeys.. I need so many more whiskeys. Grrrr!

Suddenly there is movement right behind me, and I instinctively shoot out of my seat, going on the balls of my feet, hands loose to defend myself if necessary, swaying just a little because I'm tipsy. When I promptly trip over the leg of the stool, I have to reassess my situation. And since I'm on the floor, on my ass, perhaps I might be more than just a little tipsy... So what, I think but then I hear the biker jerk I had rebuffed earlier, and the Boob-less Wonder, laughing at my expense. I am ready to tear into someone, screw trying to be nice, when a strong set of arms picks me up, and sets me on my feet.

He leans in, his breath tickling the back of my neck, and says "You know, when chicks usually fall for me, I don't stick around to pick them back up..." Corny but that voice.. Maybe its the room, or the alcohol but the deep timber is sending shivers down my spine. The idiot bartender starts to giggle like a hyena and leans over the bar to tempt him with her pathetically enhanced cleavage.

Have some self-respect girl! I think but groan aloud in disgust.

"Damn I must be losing my touch.. Maybe we should start again?" the deep voice replies.

Large hands turn me around to face one of the most attractive men I've ever seen.

"That's so not fair! You can not have that sexy voice And be that hot, it makes you a lethal weapon!" I sputtered and then slap my hands over my mouth, blushing to my roots. Oh my God, just let a hole open up and swallow me. How much did I drink?

His green eyes crinkle as a laugh escapes him. He sounds rusty like he doesn't really laugh much lately.

"I like you! You're hilarious.. C'mon let's get you another drink so the beer goggles stay on.." He jokes. And calls to the bartender..

I dying a little inside from embarrassment but if this Adonis wants my company.. well I am all in.

" Hey, can she get another shot and can I get a beer?"

"Sure thing handsome!" she simpers, winking and runs to complete his request, making me feel a little ready to hit her.

We sit down together as the bitc.. I mean bartender heads back to our end of the bar.

Ok, I think to myself, He thinks I'm hilarious.. Be entertaining...

I was normally funny, I used to crack people up without trying, but I have shut all that down for so long, it's hard to jump-start it.

Think, think, think! Who knew it was so hard to try to be funny on demand!

The fake breasted barkeep set down my drink without glancing at me, oozes herself closer to Him and hands over the beer after stroking the bottle's neck suggestively..

Classy broad! I think rolling my eyes.

"Um thanks?" Then he looked over at me..

"So where were we.. Yeah Hi, I'm Dean... Dean Winchester" For a second he almost looks a little stunned, like giving his name out is like selling state secrets, but he recovers so quickly, I think I must have imagined it.

The name does seems familiar though but before I can even start to search my memories or reply, the bartender jumps in with..." Hi Dean, wow sexy name for a sexy guy" She is popping gum and moving it around with her tongue, "Mmm.. I'm Crystal!"

"Of course you are.. " I mutter

"What?" She gives me an evil death stare..

I look at Dean who had had an embarrassed expression on his gorgeous face but who is now sporting a lopsided grin.

Ok, I think, I tried to play nice but you asked for it, laughing at me, and butting in where you aren't wanted.

I smile sweetly at her for a second and then say

" Isn't funny how certain names sort of only belong to strippers and whores "

Dean was taking a swig of his beer and almost choked, but I see the amusement on his face so, of course, I keep going...

"I mean like Crystal, why would your parents do that to you, it's like setting you up to fail.. Unless... It's a fake name isn't it? You chose it yourself, well then.. By all means continue advertising that you're easy"

Crystal was shocked but now she's just spitting mad.. She loses her gum, trying to speak..

"You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!"

I'm sorry to say I've heard those words many, many times.. I'm still here.

I just give her a bored look.

For some reason.. this seems to enrage her more. wow she really is easy I laugh internally. She tries reaching across the bar with her acrylic nails pointed like talons... Dean intercepts her by grabbing both of her hands in one of his while throwing some cash down on the bar.. he then pulls me backwards and grabs my jacket.

" We're leaving! She was just joking, lighten up.."

When he grabs the door, he places his hand on the small of my back, i internally start to purr. Wait! Shit, I hope that it wasn't out loud. How do I tell them because of the unfreezing process, I have no inner monologue.. Since Dean is trying desperately to hold in his laughter, I am pretty sure I completely lost my filter, and say anything that pops into my head out loud. We walk out with everyone's eyes on us. I'm glad he diffused the situation but had she made it across that bar and tried to attack me, she would've gotten more than an earful, she would've gotten her ass handed to her. I've handled a lot worse threats, and done it a lot drunker.

Dean and I get outside and he lets it all out, laughing til he's wiping tears from his eyes. As he catches his breath I notice night has completely fallen and the lights are twinkling on in houses and businesses. The night air has a slight chill so I throw on my coat.

"Well wasn't that fun?" Dean is leaning one leather clad arm up against the building. I am going to try to rein it in before I start to drool and beg, maybe if I stick with short replies I can not embarrass myself further, "Tons.."

" I think you found a friend for life in Crystal, don't you?" It's like he's trying to get me to drop my guard.

" Definitely! We'll be having sleepovers and pillow fights in our underwear soon.." I quip back not able to stop myself

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, "Ok, how do I get in on that?"

I punch him lightly in the chest, trying to distract myself and not imagine him in his underwear.

"Ouch" he dead pans and then laughs and says"Ok let's try this again... I'm Dean"

I laugh back, shaking my head,

"What's is my name so funny?" he fakes being upset, sporting a really cute pouty face. But the twinkle in his eyes tells me he's just amused, and just waiting for the next crazy comment to come out of my mouth.

"Not you! It's me, I have one of those names that classifies you as a slut, if she'd have laughed it off I would've told her. Maybe then there would've been slumber parties... "

"Really?" He drawled "Interesting... Maybe I can guess your name..."

" Yeah you have probably have known a lot of whores.." See that is the problem with letting loose the floodgates, Shut up, I think mentally smacking myself.

Fortunately he found that funny, and continues without getting offended. "Let's see then.. Misty?"

he pauses "Starla?"

I shake my head

"Ok last guess, umm Tina?"

"Nope" I giggle. I Giggled? Oh my God am I ten?

"Ok then tell me?"

"It's Desiree"

"Yeah that is a name that screams sex..Literally.. Desire with an extra E" Dean beams a thousand watt smile at me.

I blush, I have heard that line before usually from some gross old guy licking his thick lips, causing me to make childish I'm going to throw up gestures. But Dean was not only drop dead gorgeous, he seemed sweet and had a good sense of humor. Plus it had never been delivered in that goose bump inducing tone. This guy could read a 1001 cheesy pickup lines book and I'd enjoy every word. So yeah I blushed instead of smacking him for being an idiot.

"Well going back in the bar is out, you wanna grab something to eat?"

I get tongue-tied, which doesn't happen, am I that wasted? I don't get completely wasted? What is going on? Speak Damn You!

"Sure, if you want to, Umm we don't have to, I mean I can walk back to the motel, I'm good.. " I'm babbling like a Freaking Idiot but I'm good.

Dean winked "Well now Desiree, if you wanna get me back to the motel, You should at least take me to dinner first."

I am dying from foot in mouth disease but manage to throw back with, "Well of course, you wouldn't want to appear easy.."

He lets out a bark of laughter, slips an arm around my shoulders and we head to the town diner...


	4. Literally Picking Up a Chic( Dean POV)

The motel was close to everything important, diner, convenience store for beer runs, and a seedy looking bar. There was a wide assortment of vehicles parked outside, starting with a line of motorcycles, to mid range luxury sedans to the family trucksters.

Dean pushed open the bars big red door and strolled in. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the dark atmosphere. He automatically began planning escape routes and accessing threat levels to patrons, nothing he couldnt handle. Time to enjoy the scenery, and by that he meant scope out the chicks. A biker gang on the left was consoling their buddy about striking out with a woman sitting at the bar. He figured it was one with the long blonde hair who was asking for another drink. She was short enough to pass for a kid, but seemed to have a curvy hourglass figure from the back. The general consensus was she only into chicks.

Ok challenge accepted! He thought.

Dean strode over to the bar, noticing the bartender was eyeballing him. She started sending overt signals the moment she caught his eye. Licking her overly painted lips, crushing her arms together to give the illusion of bigger boobs. Maybe If the blonde didnt bite, nah she had that clingy, desperate look about her. And Dean wasn't only looking to score, that would just be a bonus, he just wanted a little downtime without the weight of the world on his shoulders. He got within about a foot or two of the blonde, when she suddenly jumped up, knocking over her stool, and then herself to the floor. She is hammered, he thought.

He heard someone making a joke at her expense, one of the bikers he guessed. The floozy bartender was stiffing a laugh. The petite woman tensed up like she was gonna tear into all of them.

Calm down Cupcake, he thought. And he reached down to pick her up off the ground. She got her feet under her fast, maybe she wasn't drunk, just clumsy? He lowered his head and said, "You know, when chicks usually fall for me, I don't stick around to pick them back up..."

Not his best line, but not his worst. The bartender, of cours,e started to giggle uncontrollably.

But the little spitfire just groaned.. Ouch, that hurt the old ego..

"Damn I must be losing my touch.. Maybe we should start again?" Dean turned her around to look at her. Damn, no wonder the biker tried to get in her pants. Not only because those jeans looked painted on, and she really filled out the tank top she was wearing. But that face, she was beautiful. Two big eyes looked up at him alittle dazed. Her full lips parted and she moaned out, "That's so not fair! You can not have that sexy voice And be that hot, it makes you a lethal weapon!" then she turned red and slapped her hands over her mouth.

Dean laughed out loud. Awesome! Back in the game.. He thought, Who knew that would come out of her mouth. She was wearing an adorable blush, and the fact she liked what she saw, was even better.

"I like you! You're hilarious.. C'mon lets get you another drink so the beer googles stay on.." He joked back, hoping she'd stay for awhile.

" Hey, can she get another shot and can I get a beer?" Dean called to the bartender.

"Sure thing handsome!" She simpered.

God, was she still trying.. Dean thought At least give me the chance to strike out with the blonde.

The bartender placed the glass down without acknowledging her competition at all. She then grabbed his beer bottle and began stroking it up and down before finally handing it over.

"Um thanks?" Dean was slightly embarrassed that she was throwing herself at him. Maybe if he ignored her, she'd back off. He turn to face the blonde.

"So where were we.. Yeah Hi, I'm Dean, Dean Winchester" He realized that Sam probably had their fake names and stories set up. Never mind, it can always be changed. Part of the game, stay loose so you can roll with any punches.

The blonde looked at him, started to say something, but the bartender cut her off.

" Hi Dean, wow sexy name for a sexy guy" She is chomping on gum and moving it around with her tongue, not at all sexy, she looked alittle like a cow chewing cud. But she continued speaking while twisting her dark hair around her fingers "Mmm... I'm Crystal!"

Really? I never would've guessed, Dean thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Of course you are.. " murmurs the blonde

Dean breaks out in a grin. His thoughts exactly.

The bartender finally stops staring at him to glare at her rival. "What?"

Dean can almost hear the blonde's thoughts, do I listen to the angel or the devil on my shoulder. She's deciding whether to just ignore the bartender or get into it with her. Please pick the devil, he thinks, not only to get the chic to back off, but he wants to see what she's got going on in that pretty little head of hers.

The blonde just smiled at the bartender, so Dean grabbed up his beer to take a swig. Angel won.. God damn Angels.

Then he heard her speak..

" Isn't funny how certain names sort of only belong to strippers and whores "

Dean chokes on his beer, totally worth it. For once he's glad the devil won a round. Go on, let her have it, he thinks smiling.

It's like they are on the same wave length, she continued to tear the bartender a new one. "I mean like Crystal, why would your parents do that to you, it's like setting you up to fail.. Unless... Its a fake name isnt it? You chose it yourself? Well then.. By all means continue advertising that you're easy"

God I love this chick! He thought with a smirk but then happened to take a look at the bartender. She should be trying to come up with something of her own, I mean the material was there, the blonde just fell on her ass minutes before.

But Dean could see she was mad as a plucked hen, she ended up spitting out her gum when she screamed out, "You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!"

He looked over at the blonde, but she's just watching the bartender with a bored look on her face. Doesn't she realize she's being threatened?

Just then the bartender, curled her hands into claws, intending to jump over the bar to slice at the little blonde. Dean easily caught both wrists in one hand, tossed some cash with his other, and shot the bartender a disgusted look. He grabbed the blonde's coat and propelled her backwards.

" We're leaving! She was just joking, lighten up.."

They walked to the door, Dean opens it and then places his hand on the small of her back, he strokes it a little, and hears something like a purr escape her lips. Then she looks confused, and muttered a line from Austin Powers about having no inner monologue. Dean is trying not to crack up, who is this chick? He wonders.

They make it outside, and he just can't hold it in anymore. It's all too much, his pick up, her set down, the things that escape her mouth when her guard's down. He has to know more about her. He leans against the building, looking her up and down.

"Well wasn't that fun?" He smirks.

"Tons" One word answer, he's disappointed, but he tries again.

" I think you found a friend for life in Crystal, don't you?" Dean waits and sees if she takes the bait.

" Definitely! We'll be having sleepovers and pillow fights in our underwear soon.." She replies.

Nice one, he thinks. He wiggles his eyebrows "Ok, how do I get in on that?"

She punches him lightly in the chest, with her tiny fist. He noted that she knew enough to keep her thumb on the outside.

He played along, "Ouch"

Then grins and said "Ok let's try this again... I'm Dean" then thinking, And your name is...?

She just laughed, shaking her head instead.

"What's is my name so funny?" Dean fake pouted but kept a grin on his face. C'mon who are you? He thought

"Not you! It's me, I have one of those names that classifies you as a slut, if she'd have laughed it off, I would've told her. Maybe then there would've been slumber parties... "

"Really?" He drawled "Interesting... Maybe I can guess your name..."

" Yeah you have probably have known a lot of whores,.." Wow, she was quick.. and kinda accurate, he thought and then laughed at his own expense.

Dean grinned "Let's see then.. Misty?"

No confirmation from the blonde, so he continues "Starla?"

She smiles and shakes her head

"Ok last guess, umm Tina?"

"Nope" She giggled, it was cute, and sexy.. The bartender should've taken lessons from her.

"Ok then tell me?"Dean was really anxious to know, he had no idea why, usually he didn't really bother to learn their names. What was so special about this chick?

"It's Desiree"

Sweet mother of God.

"Yeah that is a name that screams sex..Literally.. Desire with an extra E" Dean said sporting a huge smile. She blushed from the cheesy line. Totally worth it.

"Well going back in the bar is out, you wanna grab something to eat?" Dean wanted to spend a little more time with this one. She sort of stood there for a minute, and he started to think maybe he'd read the signs wrong.

"Sure, if you want to, Umm we don't have to, I mean I can walk back to the motel, I'm good.. " she was stammering, and it was pretty damn cute. She was obviously more comfortable with sarcastic banter so he gave her something to work with.

Dean winked and said "Well now Desiree, if you wanna get me back to the motel, You should at least take me to dinner first."

She picked up the gauntlet pretty fast like he'd hoped. "Well of course, you wouldn't want to appear easy.."

He let out a laugh, through an arm over her shoulders and they headed to the diner...


	5. Breaking the Ice: How to win over bros

Dean and I both order cheeseburgers and fries, a couple sodas to go with it. We find it hilarious, for some odd reason that we wanted the same things. We are sneaking looks at each other, and blushing when our eyes meet. it feels like the first time you go out on a date, its strange but not unpleasant. We are getting some looks from the other people in the diner, so we decide to get it to go. Dean says he's gonna get a salad to drop off to his brother.

I pity the kid "Poor boy! Don't get along huh? "And I giggle.

Those green eyes crinkle with laugh lines again as he snorts that little Sammy preferred his rabbit food over burgers, no accounting for taste I guess...

We get the food, decide to drop off his brother's meal first, and I realize that we are both staying the night at the same motel, only doors down from each other. Weird...

Dean opens his door, throws in one of the bags and yells " See ya later, Sam! Never say I didn't do anything for you!"and turns to leave.

"Dean wait! What about the case.." And suddenly a very tall but handsome man appears in the doorway. I look up and he looks down. He seems shocked to see me for a second, but recovers quickly. "Oh of course.." he smirks.

Dean tightens his lips giving Sam a shut up look, " Of course what Sammy?" He growls.

"Well Dean, you've been gone like almost a whole hour.. And there's work to do...So of course you've got.. company.."

If looks could kill Dean's brother would be 6 feet under. Me, being Me, I decide to chime in, just to break the tension of course...

"Hi i'm Desiree, is it Sam or Sammy? Are you another one of Dean's legion of whores? I'm thinking of joining up, my name has sort of led me down that path... So Are you one of his harem? He's really cute but it doesn't hurt to have a good reference."

I have turned into a monster, what did you unleash Dean Winchester!

Sam's mouth has hit the floor.. He sputters out " I'm his brother!"

"It's ok really.. I won't judge, He's older, more experienced and that type of thing floats a lot of people's boats..." I can't stop... I am going to Hell.

By now Dean is dying, he can barely breathe he is laughing so hard at his brother's expense.

Sam narrows his eyes at me but I can see he's got a ghost of a smile forming on his lips. "You are insane.. And it's Sam."

I smile back, "Nice to meet you Sam, your brother literally picked me up at the bar and then dragged me out before I could kick someone's butt. Or at least bitch slap her with her own bra padding. He saved me the effort though.."

I can tell he doesn't know exactly how to take me but he smiles and says "Of course he did, my brother the hero..." was that a hint of sarcasm? Man after my own heart.

Dean runs with it, takes it for a compliment, puffed up his chest, threw an arm around me. He held up the burger bags and led me down towards my room, yelling back "Yeah everyone knows, I'm awesome, now time for this victor to enjoy the spoils!"

"Whatever Jerk!" Sam called out.

"Enjoy your lonely salad, Bitch!" Dean shouted cheerfully over his shoulder.

I was laughing at their by-play, but even more so when Sam slammed and locked their motel room door.

"Ouch, sorry. Lovers quarrels are harsh man.. Looks like someone's in the doghouse.. You like sleeping in the cold Dean?" I really need learn to censor myself someday.

He cages me against the motel door, "I can think a warmer place I'd like to bed down in.. What about you, any ideas where I could lay my head?"

He was inches from my face, I couldn't help staring at his mouth, he licked his bottom lip and then drew it in his mouth and bit it. Holy Hell this man should be locked away from anything with a pulse. As he releases it to pull his mouth into a grin I realize I have probably said that aloud as well. I found myself biting the corner of my own lip, trying not to jump on this gorgeous man. He does the lip thing again, his eyes go so hot I feel scorched inside. I squeaked, ok deep breath, and try again to make actual words.. "Ummm.." Slight Progress, ok don't be stupid

"M..my room has two beds, we can share til Sam cools down."

The sexy megawatt smile returned..

"Sam will be fine, if I need to go back he'd let me in.. The question is... Do I need to go back?"

Are you kidding? I thought, maybe just thought, pretty sure it was just thought... Oh my God, say something!

"Umm no..Not yet, we didn't even eat yet right? " I am pathetic, snap out of it girl, you are going 7th grade dance here when you could be living Penthouse Forum.

Dean smiled softly, says "Ok, let's go in and eat, honey." And ruffled my hair..

I have sooo been friend zoned. Stupid, stupid, stupid!


	6. Hello Awkward, party of two?

Dean takes the key from me, and enters first, his eyes seem to make a quick sweep of the room. Who is this guy?

"Are you a cop?" Boy am I subtle.

Dean laughs at this and throws the to go bags on the small table.

"Nope.. Why?"

"That's a shame.. I've always had a thing for a man in uniform.." Thank God my wits are back..

"Really? Betcha I could come up with something for you.." He does that sexy lick/ bite thing again.. Does he do it on purpose? Cause now I have forgotten my train of thought and can only think about his mouth again.

Either it's subconscious or he decides to take pity on me, Dean looks down and begins setting out the containers, I rush over with the drinks, though sating this hunger would not be my first priority.

With Dean distracted by opening up the containers and silverware, I am able to get a thought into my head. I have a gorgeous man in my room... I have a man in my room, crap! I look around frantically to make sure nothing supernatural was left out. Most of it is in the Mustang's trunk, though I have a few weapons and charms hidden around the room. There's some stones out, but most people usually take them for decorative not protective. Ok I should be good, everything is under control, myself included.. I haven't had any freakish accidents in a long time, I control my powers with an iron will. If only I could control my tongue and raging hormones as well. What is it about this guy? I get a tiny glimmer of my usually suspicious nature before Dean looks at me with those puppy dog eyes, and I'm lost in them not thoughts.

"Ready to eat?" He pulls out my chair for me, put his hand on my back to seat me. Polite and Gorgeous.. Obviously this man is a psychopath.. Or a robot, those cheekbones can't be real, right?...

We both are seated and start to eat, and I can tell Dean is a man who enjoys his food. He takes a big bite of cheeseburger and a blissful grin appears on his face. God even chewing he is so hot. I look down at my burger instead of staring at him eat, who knew watching a guy eat could be arousing. I take a bite, and damn it is good! It's the perfect blend of steamy meat, hot dripping cheese and a delicious bun to soak up all the juices. I want to marry this sandwich and have its little burger buddy offspring. I take another bite, so good, I might have moaned a little, and I look up to find Dean watching me intently.

" What? Do i have something on me?" I put down the burger, abet reluctantly, grab up a napkin intending to wipe my face. He grabs my hand before I can, shaking his head..

" No you're perfect, I mean.. you're good.. I was just surprised, usually girls pick at food, or eat stuff like Sam does.. You seem like you really like it.."

I know my face is getting beet red..I know I am now definitely just his buddy.. he probably sees us watching sports on the couch, drinking beers, grabbing our crotches. Hmmm.. No.. stop thinking of his hand on his pants..I'm an idiot, a horny idiot.

But he continued in a muttered rush, "It's kinda hot, who knew watching someone eat could turn you on.."

Whoa, back up, rewind, didn't I already have that thought? What is going on here? Same motel, same humor, same food preferences, now same thoughts?! He is like the hot male version of me.. Weird!

I just smiled cause at this point I have no idea what's going on, which isn't to say I wasn't enjoying myself, only way I could be happier is if I could keep him. I would happily truss him up like a turkey and throw him in my trunk, well if the Mustang could hold a body, which it can't. Oh and if that wasn't completely and certifiably insane! He could ride shotgun..I think trying to derail the ride to crazy town. But in reality that could never happen. I couldn't drag someone into this life. It's selfish, its dangerous, and it's better that everyone goes on blissfully unaware of the things I spend my life protecting them from. But for a night, with this man, I could let myself dream.

He looks down and continues to eat, and so do I. Every once in a while our eyes meet. I smile shyly, he gives me another lopsided grin. We finish and chuck the containers in the trash can. We clean ourselves up and then just stand there..

I am not usually an awkward person, Dean doesn't seem to be one either but for some reason we are now just standing around shyly.

What is going on here? I have got to snap outta this! I'm about to shake the cobwebs from my brain, when I notice Dean is rubbing his hands over his face also looking a little bewildered. His eyes jumped to mine, and he clears his throat.

"Sooo?"

"Sooo what?" I grinned.

Boy now we could win Emmy awards for our witty repartee.

Dean smiled like he had also shared that thought.

"So, should I head back to Sam or do you wanna hang out or...something?" He had looked down and was scuffing his foot on the floor. I giggled like a 12-year-old, and then slapped my hand over my mouth. What was wrong with us? Had we reverted back to middle school?

"Stay!" I spit out, this was getting difficult. But I grit my teeth and crossed the room to him. He too looked like he was fighting something. It almost seemed like a spell was at work, and a really stupid one, why would someone try to make two people so awkward around each other. And usually I can control my big mouth and keep my thoughts to myself. But what kinda spell could affect people that way? None that's what! I didn't want to say anything about perhaps there being a slight chance that magic was affecting us, I mean why freak the guy out if it was just a case of nerves, temporary insanity or something.

Normal people don't deal well with the supernatural. I felt bad for him, and put my hands on his chest and forced myself up on my toes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Dean apparently was struggling with his own demons but was able to return my kiss.

Triumphant that I had overcome the weird feelings, even for just a moment, I beamed, and saw that thousand watt smile appear on his face for a moment before we were drawn to each other again. This kiss was easier, the next even more so. His lips were soft but firm, eager but not unskilled.. In fact he was very skilled. I am usually a little disappointed. I try hard to enjoy it but some guys are just bad kissers, and worse? They don't want to be taught. But with Dean, I almost couldn't keep up. .The guy had moves! I have never had that Hollywood kiss, you know, where the guy kisses you so passionately that your foot pops up. But they have it wrong, they should study him, I felt his kiss all the way through my bones, melting them down to my soul.. I would've walked through Hell with only a bucket of water for his kisses. Screw the foot pop...

We drew back from each other..

"Wow!" We both whispered in unison

We laugh together.

"We set the room on fire" he joked. I laughingly agreed, but casually looked around to see if there was any truth to his statement, maybe a couple scorch marks on the windowsill but no flames. Cool I'm still in control. I rub my fingers over some of the stones on the dresser absent-mindedly. Agate, rose quartz, amethyst, so many more kinds, all with different purposes.

He picked up a tumbled emerald, rubbed it for luck and handed it to me. I smiled when I realized he had given me the forever love stone, not that he'd know the meaning.

"Hey what are all these?" Dean asks quietly.

I know the right response, oh they're just some pretty rocks I collect, it's the safe answer.

"Oh they're.. " I start but stop when I see Dean looking at me so intently. I don't know what it is about Dean. I feel compelled to be completely honest with him, though I know the cost. But I instinctively know have to give him some truths. Not enough to endangered him or me but I can't outright lie to him.

"They were my mother's, she said they'd help and protect me, they're just about all I have left of her."my voice hitched a little. A couple of tears threatened to fall.

"Come here.." He enveloped me into his arms, stroking his hand down my hair, pressing his lips against the top of my head."What happened?"

"She was murdered.." I cried softly

"Oh God Desiree, I'm so sorry.." He hugged me closer to his body.

"No I'm sorry, it's been a couple of years now, I'm just can't get past it. My mother was wonderful, she helped people, she saved them, she saved me..."

"Tell me.."Dean said holding me close.

And I told him about how she had taken me in when no one else would, had loved me, I left out only the magical parts, but left in how we helped reunite families, or saved people from bad situations. Then I found myself telling him about how she had died when that stalking bastard found her, and how I had been too far away to help. Dean listened intently, a few times he looked like he might say something but he remained quiet, thoughtful until I had finished.

"Did they ever catch the guy?" He asked gruffly.

"Some of his own.. Some people he knew took him out." I quickly edited myself. " I never got the chance to see justice done myself"

"Good! One less psychopath going after the good guys...I'm glad you didn't run into him.."

I whipped my face up" Why? I can handle myself! I crush dirt bags like him all the time."

His hands continued to stroke down my hair and back, he spoke in calming tones" Maybe you could have, but as good as your mom was he was able to get to her. I feel better knowing he never got his hands on you.."

"Dean I.." I started by was silenced when his mouth found mine. It was the sweetest, most gentlest kiss I could have imagined, I felt cared for.. I was falling for him, fast, and in my line of work that was dangerous.

I ran my hands through his short hair,as I put everything I had into that kiss, thinking I would just indulge my foolish heart this one time.

We eventually broke the kiss, and stared at each other for a minute. I was trying to memorize every inch of his face, intending to commit his image to paper, drawing each beloved feature as a reminder of the one who would get away. If I was normal I could have him instead of an artistic representation. But the flesh and blood man before me could be hurt by the evil things stalking me in the night. So after tonight, I have to be satisfied to hold a picture, not the man, close to me.

Dean looked like he was making some decisions of his own, his lips dropped into a frown and then he rubbed his face, shook his head and looked up at me, returning my sad smile.

"Screw it" He muttered softly.

"What's wrong Dean?" I asked

"Nothing, I'm just wrestling with my demons.." He smiled ironically

"Who's winning? " I joked

"Me.. for once.." He replied gruffly and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

We didn't end up having sex, maybe too much weirdness had happened, we got into the bed, pulled off a few items of clothing, and ended up just having an intense make out session until the wee hours of the morning. Dean got up and when he started to dig through the pile of clothing I was sure he was getting dressed to leave but he just put something down on the nightstand and climbed back under the covers, curling us up like a pair of nestling spoons. He brushed my hair up with his hand and pressed a few kisses to my sensitive neck. I wiggled back further, and a little sigh escaped my mouth when his mouth found a particularly good spot on the back on my neck. Dean chuckled, and the vibrations sent shivers down my spine. We ended up falling asleep like that, curled up together in our own little world...


	7. Busted

So to say it was a shock, when the motel door came crashing inward, would be an understatement. But survival instinct are bred deep, and I had my weapon drawn and ready in mere moments, my other hand was on Dean's side, humming with power, ready to protect him. Only he seemed to be trying to cover me as well, and I'm not sure where he got it but he also had a gun pointed at the intruders. Then he shook his head.

"God damn it Sammy! Cas what the Hell!"

Ok Dean seemed more annoyed than anything else. And one of the men was his brother, Sam whom I'd met the night before.

"Dean listen, just come over here and stop pointing your weapon at us.." Sam had his hands up in supplication, but hadn't put down his own gun.

"Yes Dean.. You must come away from the bed" a gravelly voice said. The other man came full into view, he was in a suit with a trench coat covering it. He was good-looking, and seemed unarmed but I felt the biggest threat could potentially come from him. My hand started to vibrate against Deans tan body with the need to protect him riding me strong,

The trench coat man then tilted his head towards me.

"Please take your hand off of Dean's body.."

Normally I would've snapped out a 'What's wrong Jealous?' But I was having a hard enough time trying to access the threat to Dean and control the enormous amount power to protect him without trying to be snarky.

Luckily Dean was already snarling back, "Well since its my body, not yours Cas, I say she can run her hands all over me, in fact I'm hoping she does, so get out you Son of a Bitch."

Sam then tried appealing to him again, " Dean please, just look at her, look at what she's doing.."

Everybody seemed ready to fight. What was I doing differently? I didn't know what was going on, Dean still hadn't dropped the gun in his hand, he sounded annoyed at these two but why stay armed if they were friendly. I kept my guard up as well. I was ready to throw up a protection spell at a moments notice but so much more energy was flooding me then normal. The strain of holding it back was making beads of sweat appear on my forehead.

"Dean, look" Sam entreated again

Dean turned and looked at me with my weapon drawn, and he smiled, and then he looked down at my hand touching his body, and he went completely still. I glanced down to see what the problem was. My hand was glowing, shit! It had never done that before. That is not normal!

Dean smile hardened almost imperceptibly, "Well that's new, does that mean I get to name it?" he sounded like he was joking,

I didn't get the reference, but the other two cracked smiles so it must have been funny. They began to relax their stances, and I realized it was because they knew Dean was on their side now.

I removed my hand, and started to shake it out.. That much power not getting released, it felt like pins and needles, I had unknowing discovered the blue balls of magic.

"So what's going on?" Dean asked in a very calm voice. I know that voice, I get that tone when I'm pissed as hell but still need answers before I can even think about killing some evil scumbag. Things start running through my head, Dean being so quick to stop the bartenders attack, Sam mentioning some case, Dean's quick survey of my room, and he ease in drawing the gun. Oh my God, it dawns on me, the gun brothers, the Winchesters! I am so screwed, completely surrounded by Hunters.

I realize Dean is still waiting for an answer.

"Nothing is going on, but maybe I should go get dressed." I say keeping any anxiety out of my voice. I can jump out the bathroom window, I think , and start to scoot off the bed. My wrist is immediately shackled, caught in his iron grip.. " No," he drawled" I think old Sam and Cas have had enough excitement without you giving them a show of that beautiful skin.. " he sounds like he's completely calm but I can see his jaw clenching and unclenching. I scoot back so he releases his grip and because I know he's pissed.

"Ok Sam, Cas you can leave, I think Desiree and I need some time alone.. To talk.." He motions to them with his gun hand.

They both start to talk..

"Dean I do not believe that you are thinking this through logically, perhaps I could be of more assistance if I remain here..." Cas has an almost robotic manner of speaking, though through his gravelly tones you can hear the concern.

Sam also was pleading his case "Dean c'mon, let us deal with this, just walk away man.."

Dean just looked more hardened "Get out," he growled as he looked at them both then said softer, "I got this.."

Sam walked out first, and somehow Cas managed to get the once splintered door to close behind them. If the situation wasn't so tense I would've either asked for his secret or joked that Humpty Dumpty could have used someone like Cas around. But I was really more focused on trying to get out of this with My skin intact..

"So do you have something to tell me Desiree?"

" I'm pretty sure you know.. " I replied sadly knowing how this would end.

"Ok, you forgot to mention that you're a witch.. Or were you never going to tell me?"

I snapped back with " Oh because you were so forthcoming about being a Hunter!"

"So you do know?" He asked, his voice chilled the entire room.

"Yeah now! I figured it out while I was trying to protect you from your brother and friend."

"Protect me?" He snorted

"Yes you idiot! When they burst in I thought a demon or something had tracked me down, I was going to try to protect you from them."

"Then when did you decide to try to attack me instead?" His eyes stared at me coldly, stripping me down to my soul.

"Wait, What? Attack? Oh my God, did I hurt you?" I began ripping back the sheets to discover how I might have injured him. Did I lose control?

He grabbed my hands, but the left one still hurt from the power surges, and I winced.. He lightened his grip.

" The glowing hand, I assumed Cas stopped your attack."

Relief ran through me but anger soon overtook it " I wasn't attacking you, you moron! I was stockpiling magic to throw a protection shield over you!"

"What?" He exclaimed

Though I knew never to show what I was capable of, I really I needed to discharge anyways. My hand was still severely shocking me and it might be the only way to prove my innocence.

"Look I can show y.. " I pulled on my hands.

"Slowly.." He growled and released my hands with a warning squeeze

"Watch.." I began to use the energy. My hand began to glow again and I threw the intended protection spell over one of my stones instead of Dean. He got up and approached it, keeping me in sight the whole time. He tried to touch it, and then he tried to bounce another rock off the protected stone but it was completely safe in its little blue force field, my spell held.

He started to grin, and a small seed of hope bloomed in my chest. Maybe this one Hunter wouldn't shoot first, ask questions later?


End file.
